The Experimentations
by BlackEye-BlackEye
Summary: Based on my very own head cannon on the origins of Majin Buu, this short story circles around how Buu started out. Bibidi and his secret accomplice, Valdis, have discovered and ancient and powerful species of demons in a coexisting parallel universe known as they call them, Majins. They've taken upon themselves to kidnap these beings and make an army of demons to rule the universe


Long, long time ago, before any records of time in the known universe existed, there was a pocket dimension which was at the time occupied by a species known only to a handful. The species is categorized to be a demon species for various reasons. They can be cruel, menacing, childish, powerful and they process unnatural abilities. They are Majins, though to many who thought that there was only one who existed through time little do they know that Majins exist has a species but have a horrible twist in fate.

Majin Buu was his name, the majin that Bibidi has claimed to have created, was taken from his home world and was made to go through all sorts of illegal experiments, changing him into a monster he is known to be today. He wasn't the only one who was kidnapped, there were several hundreds of other Majin who were unlucky to be caught.

Bibidi was in his secret lair, working on his experiments on modifying the Majins as he wished. Turning these beings into his army of demons. He has made various genetic modifications to many poor souls, many of which were complete and utter failures which was the cause of the death of many, and if they were unfortunate enough, they were crippled for life. One night, he was sitting in his study room like usual, going over his plans and records. At this current time he was really frustrated over his works. He has created several successful warriors but they all had the same problem, they were all very disobedient. Many of his subjects managed to rebel against him and fled for their lives, some in large groups and others running away lone to find new homes and meaning for their existence in this strange new universe. As he was so concentrated in his readings, he had failed to nothing that a tall and dark being was watching him from the open doorway. "Are you sure zhat zit's going zo vork **ZHIS** time?" said an old and worn down voice. Bibidi was so focused, he was a little started when he finds himself to unexpectedly have company that he slammed a few small books and files shut and hid away any important loose papers. He turned around to face her, "Yes. I believe that they will".

The short little alien led the way downstairs into one of his labs. The tall slim figured followed closely behind him. Her tall dark figure completely out sizes him and yet, she still manages to maintain her elegance. Her fingers were tipped with thick sharp claws and her feet were large, long and very dinosaur like. Her long, fabulous expensive looking dress dragged behind as they walked. They reached a large room filled with tanks of glowing green fluids. Bibidi locked the door behind them and guided her towards the end of the room. They walked pass several tanks filled with the poor helpless demons in cryosleep, some were only fetuses and children while others where fully grown adults, not that she cared for them anyways. All the way down she had a smug look on her face, walking straight, facing up and was just filled with joy on her doings with her partner in crime. Looking proud as her sharp lime green eyes glowed in the dark.

They reached the end of their little field trip and came up to two tanks that where covered in dark sheets, the green glow of the tanks fluids leaking through to reveal two rather small shadows. Bibidi took a swallow before he reached out and pulled the sheets off. And there they were, two little majins floating side by side in their own takes with tubes in various parts of their bodies. It is clear that they are only children, one male while the other was a female but only one had a tag which was imprinted with his name, "Buu". The two aliens just stood there, staring up at these lifeless children who will soon be awakened as monsters of pure evil. Buu was a plain and rather harmless looking majin while the little girls looked much more sinister than him. The little one had clearly undergone much more extreme experimentations and modifications than he had. She was just smaller than him, pale toned, long clawed hands and feet, and two little stubs of what will soon grow into long and sharp horns just over her ears. Her head tendril was far longer than Buu's and she had an addition of a long razor sharp tail.

"The tail is basically there for balance but I made sure that she can use it to her advantage in battle" Babidi said to his coworker as he looked up at the two, "Well? What do you think?".

She had a good long look at them. Her hands rubbed her long and fluffy neck as she pushed them up, feeling the softness of the coat surrounding only that area of her body. They eventually meet over her mouth and were held still together. A sinister grin formed on her face as she began to chuckle to herself a little bit. "**ZHEY ARE PERFECT**" She said in a low and deep tone that will send chills down your spine. Bibidi looked up at her, "Well, I'm glad that you approve of them. They still need a little bit of work to do though. The male is still very disobedient. The female though is rather easy to control but I think that she is not exactly right in her head and that may lead to problems". He looked down on their tags and stared at them for a few moments. "Since the girl is your own little mix, I think you should have the honors of naming this little demon. What would you wish to call her, Valdis?"

Valdis remain quiet, just staring up at their two deadly lifeless creations. "I believez… She deserves a powerful name, one zhat vill strike fear into the hearts and souls to vhoever hears zit." She pauses for a bit just to take in the perfect little moment of her life, like as if she was going to name her very own child. "Her name… shall be Aeron".


End file.
